Thomas
Thomas is the main character of DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. Personality Thomas is described as being a cheeky, fussy engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' life and he is soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and on occasion brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct him, especially the Fat Controller and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and rather impatient. However, he is also optimistic, idealistic and altruistic with a heart of gold. A friend to all engines and a popular member of the Fat Controller’s Railway, Thomas is No.1 and does his best every day to live up to that through helping his friends and those that he cares about. He lives to be a Really Useful Engine and encourages everyone else to do the same. He likes to be better than James and Bertie in races. Appearances Season 1 "Past Tales" Thomas is present at the sheds, along with Percy, James, Gordon and Henry as Edward tells them the story of Bertram. He thanked Edward for telling the story and said he enjoyed it a lot, and was sure everyone else did to. "The Mines" Thomas, along with Gordon and James were waiting for Percy to bring their trains, but Percy never showed up because he and Henry were in the mines looking for Bertram. "Dirty Diesel" Thomas was with the other engines at Tidmouth Sheds wondering who the new engine is and then Diesel showed up. "Shunters" Thomas was at the station and Arthur stopped to say hello and the fact he was taking trucks to the docks. Thomas asks if they are very naughty but Arthur says they are well behaved. The Troublesome Trucks say Arthur is not as bossy as Thomas. Thomas tells the trucks to Shut up. He leaves the station and says goodbye to Arthur. "Evil Arrival" Thomas, along with Percy and Diesel went to Wellsworth Station to meet the new engine. They arrived to see the new engine there. The new engine's name was Diesel 10. Thomas and Percy were surprised to learn Diesel knew him. Thomas introduces himself and Percy to the diesel and says they have to go and do their jobs. That evening in the sheds, Thomas says the diesel was really scary. Season 2 "The Missing Engine" In the morning at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and the other engines notice Edward is not there. Thomas reassures them and says a search was ordered for him because Sir Topham Hatt told him. "R.I.P" Thomas was seen at Caitlin's Funeral. He was saddened by her death and did not see why she had to die. "Sodor On Edge - Part 1" Thomas arrives into the yard telling Percy that Sir Topham Hatt needs to see him and it's urgent. "Sodor On Edge - Part 2" James tells Thomas everything about Percy, Stepney and Arthur being captured at Diesel 10's hideout. Thomas tells James that he needs to get a meeting about it now. James goes to gather everyone. Soon everyone is gathered and Thomas tells everyone what James said. Douglas said Donald has not come back either. Soon a white engine comes too named Stanley who introduces himself. Thomas tells Bill that he never said he had a brother. Bill explains that he had three. Stanley, Stepney and Ben who is sadly not alive anymore. Stanley explains that Diesel 10 and Bert killed Ben. Thomas says he now knows it's Diesel 10. He asks what to do. Stanley says they should rip him from wheel to wheel and toss his remains into the sea. Thomas says that is too violent and disturbing. Henry says to play it simple for now and maybe that night if he is finished with the Flying Kipper, he will go to Diesel 10's shed and see if he's up to anything. Thomas tells him to stay safe. Later on, Henry says Diesel 10 was not in his shed last night. Suddenly they all here an explosion and see Toby's remains. Thomas is shocked at the impact. "Sodor On Edge - Part 3" James is furious at Toby's death and decides to go and tell the Diesels a thing or two. Thomas says it's too dangerous. Stanley agrees to go with James and together, they went to the hideout, leaving Thomas and Bill behind. Thomas and Bill go back to the sheds. Later on, Arry comes up to the Steam Engines and Thomas does not trust him at first. Douglas and Henry tell him and the other engines to let Arry speak and then Arry says that he was sick of the treatment Diesel 10 gives him and wants to join the steamies' side. Thomas reluctantly agrees. James and Stanley return and James tells Arry to leave but Thomas says it's alright and he is on the steamies side. James also reluctantly agrees after also being convinced by Stanley. "Sodor On Edge - Part 4" Thomas is seen at the station with Duck, Henry and Stanley. Stanley says he will shunt the coaches and Thomas says thanks to him and that he is kind. Stanley then leaves. Later Thomas sees the destroyed Tidmouth Sheds and calls for another meeting. 5 minutes later, the engines are present. Things were getting serious because Toby was now dead, engines were kidnapped and Tidmouth Sheds was destroyed. James asks Thomas where they were gonna sleep. Thomas has no idea but Mavis, Bill and BoCo said some of them could sleep in the Quarry. Thomas agrees and ends the meeting. That night Thomas, Stanley and Duck went to sleep in the quarry with the quarry engines and soon fall asleep. "Sodor On Edge - Part 5" The Next Morning, the engines wake up. Mavis tells them they will be late for their jobs if they don't leave and they soon leave. Later on at the station, Thomas sees only Gordon, Henry, Douglas and Duck were there. There was barely anyone there. Thomas asks where is everyone. Gordon says Emily went to the quarry and goes to get her and the quarry workers. Thomas wonders where James and Stanley are. Soon Stanley shows up and says Diesel 10 has James and Edward on the edge of Mount Sodor. Thomas, Douglas and Henry leave at once while Duck and Stanley stay behind. "Sodor On Edge - Part 6" Soon enough Thomas, Henry and Douglas arrive at Mount Sodor. Thomas and Henry tell Diesel 10 to let his friends go. Diesel 10 refuses but makes Thomas a deal. If Thomas tells Diesel 10 where the gold dust is, he will have to stay and die with him, but the other engines get off, scott free. Thomas has a hard time deciding. Diesel 10 gets impatient and tells Arry and Bert to push Edward and James off. Bert pushes James off the cliff, much to Thomas, Douglas and Henry's surprise. Arry on the other hand refuses to push Edward off and then he and Diesel 10 start to fight, causing Thomas to try and save Edward, however Arthur (who was mind controlled) pushes him back and causing the two to fight. Soon Thomas pushes Arthur off but it results in him, Stepney and Edward falling off Mount Sodor. Thomas is shocked at what he did. Soon Percy, (who was also mind controlled) tries to fight him. Thomas bumps Percy which causes Percy to go back to normal. Thomas tells Douglas to bump Donald (who was also mind controlled). Douglas bumps him and it works. Soon Diesel 10 gets off of Arry and comes at Thomas and Percy. Percy gets pushed off first leaving Thomas horrified at his best friend being pushed off. Soon enough, Thomas also gets pushed by Diesel 10. "Aftermath" Thomas soon wakes up after his fall. Douglas explained, he along with Percy, Edward and Stepney also survived their falls of Mount Sodor. Thomas asks about Arthur and James. Edward says Arthur should be ok but unfortunately James may not be ok. Stepney says the red engine fell off Mount Sodor first and the others landed on top of him. Douglas then explained he pushed Diesel 10 off the mountain and he along with Bert should be waking up soon, and Percy says once they do, they are going straight back to where they came from. Thomas asks about Diesel and Henry. Arry says while Henry chased Diesel off the mountain, there was a car filled with dynamite in the way. Diesel smashed into it killing him instantly. Henry was able to survive but he was badly damaged and the workers say he might have to go back to crewe. Thomas, Percy and Edward agreed that while Diesel caused trouble in the past, his death was unfortunate. Soon Thomas, Percy, Edward, Donald, Douglas, Arry and Stepney all went back to the station where the other engines and Sir Topham Hatt were. Arthur who has now woken up, said Diesel 10 and Bert would kill him if he ran away and then they left. Thomas says Diesel 10 and Bert are loose on the island and soon the engines start and search to look for them. They were not lucky but Thomas hopes they are gone. "Now A Mainland Engine" At Night, due to Tidmouth Sheds being destroyed, Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Percy and Duck had to sleep outside. They did not like it one bit and miss Tidmouth Sheds. Soon Emily arrives and Thomas goes to sleep with the others. The next morning, Thomas was with the other engines at the station saying goodbye to Emily who left for the mainland. Losing A Good Friend Thomas was present at the funeral that was held for Toby, James and Diesel. He was saddened by their deaths, especially James' death. Season 3 Moving On TBA Back To Crewe TBA Things Fall Apart TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 5 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 6 TBA Mourning Losses TBA D10’s Back TBA Yard Troubles TBA Playing Dead TBA Season 4 The Grand Discovery TBA "The Sodor Memorial Stand" TBA The Goldust Miracle TBA Mount Sodor Again TBA "Saved From Scrap'' TBA Healing TBA The Storm TBA 87546 TBA To Kingdom Come TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Thomas has killed: *Diesel 10 (Caused) List Of Appearances Season 1 * "Past Tales" * "The Mines" * "Dirty Diesel" * "Shunters" * "Evil Arrival" Season 2 * "The Missing Engine" * "R.I.P" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 1" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 2" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 3" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 4" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 5" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 6" * "Aftermath" * "Now A Mainland Engine" * “Losing A Good Friend” (cameo) Season 3 *''Moving On'' *''Back To Crewe'' *''Things Fall Apart'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 5'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 6'' *''Mourning Losses'' *"Bluebells Forever'' (cameo) *''D10’s Back'' *''Yard Troubles'' *''Playing Dead'' Season 4 * The Grand Discovery * "The Sodor Memorial Stand" (No Lines) * The Goldust Miracle * Mount Sodor Again (cameo) * "Saved From Scrap" * Healing * The Storm * 87546 * To Kingdom Come TTTE Films *''Horror House'' (death) *''Blood Fair'' Trivia * As of The Storm, Thomas has appeared in 8 episode thumbnail arts. * Unlike most models, Thomas' Model has a Surprised Face instead of the normal happy face on most engines. * The Diesel Vengeance Part 4 is the only part of that movie Thomas did not appear in. Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Blue Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters